Character Records
The Records page is a master list of every character that has ever been in Paradisa. It is currently unfinished; if you would like to help with this project, please contact Jenn. This is, essentially, the list of names that appear in the Wanderer's Yard. List start: 4/27/09 Catalogued: START to 1/10/07 Animanga .hack// Series * Atoli * Endrance * Haseo * Kite * Silabus 5 Centimeters Per Second * Tono Takaki Air Gear * Adachi Emily * Mikura Kazuma * Minami Itsuki * Ren-Fah * Simca * Spitfire * Sumeragi Kururu * Udou Akira * Wanijima Akito/Agito * Wanijima Kaito Alice Academy * Sakura Mikan Axis Powers Hetalia * Alfred F. Jones (America) * Arthur Kirkland (U.K.) * Matthew Williams (Canada) * Peter Kirkland (Sealand) * Seychelles * Tino Väinämöinen (Finland) Baccano! * Jacuzzi Splot * Nice Holystone Berserk * Farnese * Guts * Griffith * Puck * Slan Black Blood Brothers * Cassandra Warlock * Mochizuki Kotarou * Ryuou Sei * Shiromine Sayuka * Zelman Clock Blade of the Immortal * Anotsu Kagehisa * Asano Rin * Doa * Isaku Bleach * Arisawa Tatsuki * Asano Keigo * Grimmjow Jeagerjaques * Hinamori Momo * Hitsugaya Toushiro * Honshou Chizuru * Inoue Orihime * Kira Izuru * Kojima Mizuiro * Kuchiki Byakuya * Kuchiki Rukia * Kukaku Shiba * Kurosaki Ichigo * Kurosaki Isshin * Kurosaki Yuzu * Neliel tu Oderschvank * Rangiku Matsumoto * Sado 'Chad' Yasutora * Sarugaki Hiyori * Shiba Kaien * Shihouin Yoruichi * Shinji Hirako * Soi Fong * Urahara Kisuke * Ulquiorra * Yadoumaru Lisa * Yamada Hanatarou Burst Angel * Jo Carpenter CLANNAD * Fujibayashi Kyou Claymore * Clare * Galatea * Helen * Ilene * Jean * Ophelia * Riful * Rigald * Teresa Clover * Suu Code Geass: Lelouch of the Rebellion * Anya Alstreim * C.C. * Cornelia li Britannia * Euphemia Ii Britannia * Gino Weinberg * Lelouch Lamperouge * Lloyd Asplund * Mao * Nunnally Lamperouge * Rolo Lamperouge * Shirley Fenette * Suzaku Kururugi Cowboy Bebop * Faye Valentine * Spike Spiegel D.Gray-man * Aleister Crowley * Allen Walker * Chomesuke * Cloud Nyne * Debitt * Jasdero * Komui Li * Lala * Millenium Earl * Miranda Lotto * Ravi * Rhode Camelot * Rinali Li * Skin Boric * Tyki Mikk * Yuu Kanda Darker than Black * Amber * Hei * November 11 * Yin Deadman Wonderland * Minatsuki Takami Death Note * Amane Misa * L Lawliet * Matt * Mello * Nate River (Near) * Yagami Light * Yagami Sayu Digimon * Davis Motomiya * Guilmon * Hikari Yagami * Ken Ichijouji * Myotismon * Sora Takenouchi * Taichi Yagami * Takeru Takaishi * Wizardmon * Yamato Ishida * Yolei Inoue DOGS * Haine Rammsteiner * Nill El Cazador de la Bruja * Nadie Excel Saga * Excel Excel Fairy Tail * Gray Fullbuster * Lucy Heartphilia * Natsu Dragonil Fire Candy * Leo * Ryoki Fruits Basket * Hatsuharu Sohma * Hiro Sohma * Kisa Sohma * Rin Sohma * Tohru Honda Fullmetal Alchemist * Alphonse Elric * Edward Elric * Greed * Lust * Winry Rockbell Fushigi Yuugi * Amiboshi * Hongō Yui * Nuriko (Chou Ryuuen) * Suboshi * Tamahome * Yuuki Miaka Gantz * Nishi Jouichirou Get Backers * Akabane Kurodou Gravitation * Nakano Hiroshi * Ryuuichi * Seguchi Tohma Gundam Wing * Chang Wufei * Duo Maxwell * Heero Yuy Gunslinger Girl * Rico * Triela Hachimitsu no Hana * Chitose Hayate Cross Blade * Shizuma Yuuho Katekyo Hitman Reborn! * Chrome Dokuro * Sawada Tsunayoshi * Spanner Kobato * Fujimoto Kiyokazu * Hanato Kobato Kuroshitsuji * Ciel Phantomhive * Grell Sutcliff * Lau * Sebastian Michaelis Kyou Kara Maou! * Conrad Weller * Shibuya Yuuri Loveless * Hitomi Shinonome * Kio Kaidou * Natsuo Sagan * Nisei Akame * Ritsuka Aoyagi * Seimei Aoyagi * Youji Sagan * Yuiko Hawatari Ludwig Revolution * Friederike/Idike * Lisette * Ludwig * Wilhelm Magic Knight Rayearth * Umi Ryuuzaki Mahou Sensei Negima * Evangeline Athanasia Kitty McDowell * Nagi Springfield Mai-HIME * Fujino Shizuru Maria Holic * Miyamae Kanako * Shidou Mariya Mirai Nikki * Reisuke Houjou The Melancholy of Haruhi Suzumiya * Asakura Ryoko * Kyon * Suzumiya Haruhi Monster * Eva Heinemann * Johan Liebert * Kenzo Tenma * Nina Fortner * Wolfgang Grimmer NANA * Ichirose Nana * Oosaki Nana * Serizawa Reira * Shinichi Okazaki Naruto * Aburame Shino * Akimichi Chouji * Deidara * Gaara * Haruno Sakura * Hatake Kakashi * Hozuki Suigetsu * Hyuuga Hinata * Hyuuga Neji * Jiraiya * Juugo * Karin * Maito Gai * Namikaze Minato * Nara Shikamaru * Rock Lee * Sai * Shizune * Tenten * Tsunade * Uchiha Fugaku * Uchiha Itachi * Uchiha Madara * Uchiha Mikoto * Uchiha Sasuke * Uzumaki Naruto * Yamanaka Ino * Yamato Neon Genesis Evangelion * Asuka Langley Soryu * Ikari Shinji * Kaworu Nagisa Paradise Kiss * Miwako Sakurada Rurouni Kenshin * Himura Kenshin * Himura (Yukishiro) Tomoe * Seta Soujiro * Yukishiro Enishi Saiyuki * Cho Gonou (Hakkai) * Son Goku Samurai Deeper Kyo * Sanada Yukimura Shiawase Kissa Sanchoume * Takamura Uru Slayers * Hellmaster Phibrizzo Spiral * Eyes Rutherford Strike Witches * Erica Hartmann Switch * Eto Kai * Kurabayashi Haru Tengen Toppa Gurren Lagann * Kamina * Nia Teppelin * Rossiu * Simon * Yoko Ritona Tsubasa: RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE * Fai D. Flowright * Kamui * Kurogane * Sakura * Subaru * Syaoran Li Weiß Kreuz * Brad Crawford * Hidaka Ken * Schuldig * Nagi Naoe Witch Hunter Robin * Robin Sena Vinland Saga * Thors xxxHOLiC * Doumeki Shizuka * Kunogi Himawari * Watanuki Kimihiro * Yuuko Ichihara Yami No Matsuei * Asato Tsuzuki * Kazutaka Muraki * Kurosaki Hisoka * Wakaba Kannuki Yankee-kun to Megane-chan * Chiba Seiya Yuugiou * Jounouchi Katsuya * Kaiba Seto * Kaiba Mokuba * Malik Ishtar * Mazaki Anzu * Ryou Bakura * Yami * Yami Bakura * Yuugi Mutou Books Black Jewels Trilogy, the * Jaenelle Angelline * Saetan Daemon SaDiablo * Surreal SaDiablo Coraline * The Cat Den of Shadows * Risika (nee Rachel Weatere) Dragaera * Morrolan e'Drien Good Omens * Anthony J. Crowley * Aziraphale * Azrael (Death) * Dr. Raven Sable (Famine) Harry Potter Series, the * Albus Dumbledore * Cedric Diggory * Cho Chang * Dobby * Draco Malfoy * Gellert Grindelwald * Harry Potter * Hermione Granger * James Potter * Lily Evans * Luna Lovegood * Moaning Myrtle * Neville Longbottom * Nymphadora Tonks * Peter Pettigrew * Remus John Lupin * Ron Weasley * Sirius Black * Tom Marvolo Riddle His Dark Materials * Lyra Belacqua and Pantalaimon Hitchhikers Trilogy, the * Ford Prefect * Marvin Howl's Moving Castle * Howl Jenkins * Sophie Hatter Lord of the Rings, the * Arwen Undómiel * Frodo Baggins Lost Souls * Ghost * Steve Finn Middlesex * Zora Khyber Sherlock Holmes * Sherlock Holmes Stargirl * Stargirl Caraway Tortall Universe * Alanna * Numair Salmalín * Veralidaine Sarrasri Twilight * Alice Cullen * Bella Swan * Carlisle Cullen * Edward Cullen * Emmett Cullen * Esme Cullen * Jacob Black * James * Jasper Hale * Leah Clearwater * Renesmee Cullen * Rosalie Hale * Sam Uley The Unicorn Chronicals * Lightfoot Young Wizards * Dairine Callhan Comics Bite Me! * Audric DC Universe * Bart Allen * Cassandra Cain/Batgirl * Cassandra Sandsmark/Wonder Girl * Guy Gardner * Hiro Okamura * Jaime Reyes/Blue Beetle * Kon-El/Superboy * Michael J. Carter / Booster Gold * Superboy-Prime * Timothy 'Tim' Drake * Theodore 'Ted' Kord/Blue Beetle II Johnny the Homicidal Maniac * Johnny C. Marvel Universe * Billy Kaplan * Bruce Banner (Hulk) * Celeste Cuckoo * Deadpool * Eli Bradley * Jean Grey (Phoenix) * Kate Bishop * Noriko Ashida * Peter Parker (Spiderman) * Phoebe Cuckoo * Theodore Altman (Hulkling) Sandman * Delirium * Desire * Dream Vampirates! * Clyde Callaghan * Hassan Qasim * Patrick Murphy Watchmen * Walter 'Rorschach' Kovacs Under Lock and Key * Aiden Dowell * Dominic Bennett Movies Across the Universe * Jude Feeny * Max Carrigan Batman Begins/The Dark Knight * Bruce Wayne (Batman) * Joker * Jonathan Crane (Scarecrow) Coraline * Coraline Jones * The Other Mother Enchanted * Giselle Grindhouse * Dr. Dakota Block Iron Man * Pepper Potts * Tony Stark Legally Blonde * Elle Woods Lilo and Stitch * Stitch Miss Pettigrew Lives For A Day * Delysia Lafosse (Sarah Grubb) National Treasure * Riley Poole Pirates of the Caribbean * Captain Jack Sparrow Stardust * Yvaine Star Wars * Atris (Jedi Master) * The Exile (Hallin Travers) * Lamia * Mara Jade * Padmé Amidala * Satal Droma * Visas Marr Titanic * Rose DeWhitt Bukater WALL-E * EVE * Wall-E Television Akihabara@DEEP * Akira * Shima Kouji Andromeda * Trance Gemini Angel/Buffy the Vampire Slayer * Angel * Anya Christina Emmanuella Jenkins * Buffy Anne Summers * Cordelia Chase * Faith Lehane * Krevlornswath of the Deathwok Clan (Lorne) * Spike * Wesley Wyndam-Pryce * Willow Rosenberg * Winifred 'Fred' Burkle * Xander Harris Avatar: The Last Airbender * Aang * Azula * Foamy * Hahn * Hakoda * Hama * Haru * Iroh * Jet * Jin * Jun * Katara * Kya * Longshot * Mai * Roku * Smellerbee * Sokka * Suki * Toph Bei Fong * Ty Lee * Ursa * Yue * Zhao * Zuko Batman: The Animated Series * Harley Quinn Blackpool * Natalie Holden * Peter Carlisle * Ripley Holden Bones * Jack Hodgins * Lance Sweets * Temperance Brennan * Zack Addy Boys over Flowers * Makino Tsukushi Chuck * Charles "Chuck" Bartowski Codename: Kids Next Door * Kuki Sanban (Numbuh Three) Cold Case * Lilly Rush CSI: NY * Danny Messer * Don Flack Jr. Darkwing Duck * Darkwing Duck Doctor Who/Torchwood * Captain Jack Harkness * Dalek Caan * Donna Noble * Eighth Doctor * Fifth Doctor * Dr. Grace Holloway * Gwen Cooper * Ianto Jones * Jeanne-Antionette Poisson (Reinette) * Lady Christina de Souza * Lucy Saxon * Ninth Doctor * Owen Harper * Perpugilliam (Peri) Brown * Rose Tyler * Second Master * Sixth Doctor * Sixth Master * Tenth Doctor * Toshiko Sato * Vislor Turlough * Zoe Heriot Dollhouse * Echo (Caroline Farrell) ER * Archie Morris Firefly * Hoban 'Wash' Washburne * Inara Serra * Jayne Cobb * Kaylee Frye * River Tam * Simon Tam Gargoyles * Demona Gilmore Girls * Jess Mariano * Rory Gilmore Hana Yori Dango: Live Action * Domyouji Tsukasa * Makino Tsukushi Hannah Montana * Miley Stewart/Hannah Montana Heroes * Adam Monroe * Angela Petrelli * Claire Bennet * Daphne Millbrook * Elle Bishop * Gabriel Gray (Sylar) * Hiro Nakamura * Matt Parkman * Molly Walker * Mohinder Suresh * Nathan Petrelli * Noah Bennet * Peter Petrelli * Tracy Strauss House M.D. * Amber 'Cutthroat Bitch' Volakis * Dr. Eric Foreman * Dr. Gregory House * Dr. Lisa Cuddy * Dr. Remy Hadley (Thirteen) * Lawrence Kutner How I Met Your Mother * Barney Stinson Justice League: Unlimited * Batman * Black Canary * Kara In-Ze * Shayera Hol * John Stewart (The Green Lantern) * Wonder Woman Leverage * Alec Hardison * Parker * Sophie Devereaux Lois and Clark: the New Adventures of Superman * Clark Kent * Lois Lane Mahou Sentai Magiranger * Ozu Tsubasa Miracles * Alva Keel NCIS * Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto Power Rangers: Lost Galaxy * Kai Chen Robin Hood (UK) * Allan A Dale * Djaq * Lady Marian * Much * Robin Hood * Will Scarlett Sarah Jane Adventures * Luke Smith * Sarah Jane Smith Smallville * Alicia Baker * Bart Allen * Clark Kent * Lana Lang * Lex Luthor * Lois Lane * Martha Kent Stargate: SG-1 * Daniel Jackson * Jack O'Neill * Vala Mal Doran Supernatural * Bela Talbot * Castiel * Dean Winchester * Jo Harvelle * John Winchester * Mary Campbell * Ruby * Sam Winchester * Victor Henricksen Ugly Betty * Alexis Meade * Amanda Tanen * Betty Suarez * Marc St. James Without A Trace * Danny Taylor Video Games Azure Dreams * Koh * Nico Southey Boktai * Django * Lita * Otenko * Ratatosk * Sabata * Zazie Cave Story * Balrog Castlevania * Adrian Farenheights Tepes * Charlotte Aulin Chrono Trigger * Lucca Devil May Cry Series * Dante * Lady/Mary * Nero * Vergil Sparda Disgaea * Almaz von Almadine Adamant Earthbound/Mother * Duster * Kumatora * Lucas Eternal Darkness * Ulyaoth Final Fantasy Tactics * Algus Sadalfas * Teta Hyral * Zalbag Beoulve Final Fantasy VI * Celes Chere * Gau * Kefka Palazzo * Locke Cole * Setzer Gabbiani * Terra Branford Final Fantasy VII Compilation * Aerith Gainsborough * Cid Highwind * Cissnei * Cloud Strife * Elena * Kadaj * Loz * Reno * Rude * Rufus Shinra * Sephiroth * Shelke Rui * Tifa Lockhart * Tseng * Vincent Valentine * Yazoo * Yuffie Kisaragi * Zack Fair Final Fantasy VIII * Rinoa Heartilly * Seifer Almasy * Selphie Tilmitt * Squall Leonheart * Quistis Trepe * Zell Dincht Final Fantasy IX * Eiko Carol * Garnet ‘Dagger’ til Alexandros XVII * Kuja Final Fantasy X * Auron * Baralai * Lenne * Lulu * Paine * Rikku * Shuin * Tidus * Yuna Final Fantasy XII * Ashelia B’nargin Dalmasca * Balthier * Basch fon Ronsenburg * Fran * Larsa Solidor Fire Emblem * Eliwood * Hector * Kent * Lyndis * Roy * Sain Half-Life * Dr. Gordon Freeman, Ph.D Katamari Damacy * The King of all Cosmos * The Prince Kid Icarus * Pit Kingdom Hearts Series * Aerith * Ansem (Xehanort’s Heartless) * Ansem (DiZ) * Axel * Demyx * Kairi * Larxene * Leon * Luxord * Marluxia * Namine * Sora * Riku * Riku Replica * Roxas * Vexen * Xaldin * Xemnas * Xigbar * Yuffie * Zexion Kirby * Meta Knight Lamento * Judas * Konoe * Rai Lunar Knights * Aaron * Dumas * Lucian * Margrave Rymer * Nero Mega Man Star Force * Subaru Hoshikawa * Tsukasa Futaba Mega Man X * Axl * Mega Man X * Zero Metal Gear * Solid Snake Metroid * Samus Aran Neverwinter Nights * Linu La’neral No More Heroes * Bad Girl * Holly Summers * Jeane * Shinobu (Scarlet Jacobs) * Travis Touchdown Pikmin * Captain Olimar Phoenix Wright * Apollo Justice * Franziska von Karma * Maya Fey * Mia Fey * Pearl Fey * Phoenix Wright Pokemon * Aaron * Lucario * Lucian Red vs Blue * Dexter Grif * Dick Simmons * Frank 'Doc' DuFresne / Omega 'O'Malley' * Franklin Delano Donut * Freelancer 'Allison' Tex * Freelancer 'Wash' Washington * Freelancer York/Delta * Lavernius Tucker * Leonard L. Church * Michael J. Caboose Resident Evil * Ada Wong * Claire Redfield * Leon Scott Kennedy * Luis Sera * Rebecca Chambers Rule of Rose * Diana * Jennifer SaGa Frontier * Asellus Samurai Warriors * Akechi Mitsuhide * Azai Nagamasa * Mori Ranmaru * Nouhime * Oda Nobunaga * Oichi Shin Megami Tensei: Persona Series * Chie Satonaka * Fuuka Yamagishi * Junpei Iori * Minato Arisato * Rise Kujikawa * Souji Seta * Yosuke Hanamura * Yukari Takeba Sonic the Hedgehog series * Amy Rose * Chrisu * Knuckles the Echidna * Miles ‘Tails’ * Rouge the Bat * Silver the Hedgehog * Sonic the Hedgehog Sonic the Hedgehog: Sonic Storybook Series * Sonic the Hedgehog (SS) Soul Calibur * Sophitia Alexandra Star Fox * Fox McCloud * Wolf O'Donnell Star Ocean * Abel Nox * Fayt Leingod * Sophia Esteed Super Mario Bros. * Mario * Princess Peach Toadstool Tales of the Abyss * Guy Cecil * Luke fon Fabre * Tear Grants Tales of Symphonia * Colette Brunel * Kratos Aurion * Kvar * Lloyd Irving * Raine Sage * Rodyle * Yuan * Zelos Wilder Tales of Symphonia; Dawn of the New World * Alice * Decus * Emil Castagnier/Ratatosk The Legend of Zelda Series * Link The World Ends With You * Joshua Kiryu * Misaki Shiki * Neku Sakuraba * Sanae Hanekoma Touhou Project * Aya Shameimaru * Suika Ibuki Trauma Center * Derek Stiles Xenosaga * Albedo Piazzolla * Gaignun Kukai, Jr. Miscellaneous Air Gear Musical * Hamlet * Macbeth * Puck * Romeo Doctor Who Unbound: Exile * Third Doctor Dr. Horrible's Sing-Along Blog * Billy (Doctor Horrible) * Penny Phantom of the Opera * Carlotta Guidicelli * Monsieur Reyer Romeo and Juliet * Mercutio Wicked * Elphaba Thropp * Galinda Upland Vocaloid * Kaito Yu-Gi-Oh! The Abridged Series * Bandit Keith